Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech (Voiced by Gary Oldman) is the leader of the Villain Army and the main antagonist of the Lego Crossover. History Early Life After the creation of the multiverse, Lord Vortech was created. He went on a quest to find the Foundation Elements and created the Dark Demon to keep God busy at the time. He soon found Foundation Prime and created his lair. He planned to create an army of villains across the multiverse. The Lego Crossover Lord Vortech used his Staff of Dimensions to bring all the Lego villains to Foundation Prime and he formed the Villain Army. X-PO learned about this and he formed the Hero Alliance by doing the same thing Vortech did earlier. The heroes attacked Vortech's Lair, but were eventually cornered. Lord Vortech ordered the villains to capture the heroes, but X-PO managed to open a portal for them and take them back to Vorton. Menwhille, Vortech invited more villains such as Darth Vader, Scorm and Mallock the Malligin to his army. The heroes invaded Foundation Prime once more. Lord Vortech summoned Thanos, Joker and Loki to finish them off. Thanos was the only one who managed to defeat the heroes, but even he was unable to stop Lloyd as he regained his Golden Powers. Lavertus gave Lloyd an orb of Golden Chi, inecrasing his powers even more. Lord Vortech, however, remained unaffected by the power and was able to take Lloyd down. When the heroes left, Vortech asked Chen, where the Nindroids could be. Immedetly after, the Nindroids came next to Vortech's throne. During the final battle, Vortech created a large, massive portal, which sucked in everything in it's way. Lloyd Garmadon attacked Vortech, continously blasting him with Golden Energy, terribly deformind Vortech's body. Lloyd then absorbed the power of the portal, causing Vortech to be swallowed by the portal, but he grabbed Lloyd and they were both sucked into nothingness. It's unknown what happened to Vortech afterwards. Trivia *Lord Vortech is one of the many villains to have the title "Lord". The others being Lord Garmadon, Lord Buisness, Lord Vampyre, Fire Lord and all of the Sith Lords. *Lord Vortech is one of the oldest beings in the LEGO Multiverse, him being billions of years old. This is due to the fact that he was created shortly after the Lego Multiverse was created. The only beings who are older than him are God and the Malelstorm. *Lord Vortech is one of the most powerful LEGO characters, as he was able to counter the combined powers of Golden Power and Golden Chi. *He has a simillar mask to Scorm from Legends of Chima. *Lord Vortech's powers might be limitless as even Lloyd in his Golden Ninja stage couldn't stand a chance aganist him. Even Sensei Wu doesn't know about the limit of his powers. Vortech went toe-to-toe with Fluminox who is said to be the most powerful among the inhabitans of Chima. X-PO described Vortech as a completely unstoppable, all-powerful being with no limits. *Due to Vortech easly defeating Golden Lloyd, powered with Golden Chi, who previously defeated Thanos wielding the complete Infinity Gauntlet, it's likely that Vortech is truly an omnioptonent being. *It's unknown what happened to Vortech after being sucked into the portal. He could have been destroyed, escaped into another dimension or was simply lost in the Multiverse. Gallery Lord Vortech.png Vortech.png|One of the early degsins for Lord Vortech, as seen in a trailer. Lord_of_the_Vortechs.png Lord_Vortech_concept_art.jpg|Serveral concept arts for Lord Vortech (The last one is the final). Vortechwithchair.png|Lord Vortech on his throne Category:Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Villains Category:Multiversal Beings Category:Characters voiced by Gary Oldman Category:Males Category:Immortal Characters Category:Psyhopaths Category:Prue Evil Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters who wear capes Category:2015 Category:Power Hungry Characters